Modern Fairy Tale
by seshys-gal
Summary: When a girl with one messed up life and a rebelious attitude meets a modern day rich prince charming, it spins her life around. However, will her past come to revisit her and try to steal her away from her prince? KaguraxSesshomaru pairing.
1. Illness

**Chapter 1. Illness**

"Sissy?" came the soft and sorrowful voice of a child. Her voice traveled down a long dark hallway. So soft you could barely hear it. However, a tall and slender woman walked into a room. The light of a small lamp made shadows dance across the gray walls of the small room.

The woman moved to the edge of a low and small bed.

"Yes Kanna?" came a soft and reassuring voice. A delicate hand reached forward and was placed gently on Kanna's forehead. It recoiled quickly.

"Oh Kanna. You're burning up! We need to get you to the hospital. Here, I'll get you some things to take with you." she said before getting up and rushing around the room.

Kanna watched as her sister did her best to help her. She had been sick for 2 weeks now. Their good for nothing father didn't do anything. Her brothers did what they could, but, they were always working, sleeping, or doing schoolwork. Kagura is the eldest of them and doesn't go to school any more.

She graduated then just stayed home. She did a few odd jobs now and then. She had no time any more. She had to quit. Kanna felt responsible. Not even their mom did anything to help her.

"Kagura? You don't have t..." Kanna began but was stopped by a cough. Kanna felt weak as she had since she became sick. Kagura finished packing a forest green bag and put on her back.

She bent next to Kanna's bed and gently picked her up. She wrapped her in her blankets as best she could. Kanna's long white hair was hanging loose. Kanna's strangely... silvery eyes lay half closed. Her breathing became heavy as she closed her eyes fully. Kagura was stricken with panic as she ran down the steps. A heavy smoke laid in the downstairs area. Both their parents smoked and drank all the time. Kagura sighed as she laid Kanna down on the sofa.

"Hold on just a moment. I need to get some money. Mom won't mind if I take her car... and purse. She's probably too drunk to care." Kagura sighed as she moved down a small and narrow hall.

She knocked on her parent's bedroom door softly. She could hear them behind it. She wanted to punch her mother when she pulled open the door. She had a lit cigarette in between her fingers and exhaled a puff of smoke right in Kagura's face.

Her mom's long black hair laid over her bare shoulders. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged all over the place on her face. Her shirt sleeves were pulled down so far you could see the straps of her black underwear. Her blue skirt was pulled up rather high on her legs.

"Yeah? What the hell do you want." she said in a cold and wavering voice. Kagura coughed from the smoke of her cigarette.

"I need to borrow some things." Kagura said getting right to the point. Her mom raised her eyebrow in suspicion. She shrugged slightly and pulled the door open all the way to let Kagura in. Kagura wanted to throw up whenever she went in her parent's room.

Kagura held her breath as best she could. Her mom closed the door slowly behind her once Kagura came in. Her parents scarred her. More than anything else.

"Hey, Naraku! Kagura came to visit us!" her mom yelled. Kagura's eyes went wide. She hated her father most of all for more than one reason. She looked up as she heard a door open then close. Her father walked in. His shirt was gone showing his bare chest that his long hair covered. His eyes looked faded like he wanted to kill.

"Kikyo! Why did you let her in?!" He demanded. Kikyo looked scarred as Naraku walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He pushed her backwards into a wall. Her head drooped as she passed out and fell onto the floor. Kagura backed up slowly until her back hit a wall. She gulped loudly as her dad turned his eyes to her.

He isn't her real dad. He is her step dad and Kanna's as well. His old wife died, from suicide. She killed herself because of him. Then he met Kikyo. He put on a kind mask until they became boyfriend and girlfriend. She and her daughters had to move in with Naraku Now he controls her like he did his old wife.

Naraku walked towards her. His walking looked more like it was swaying. Kagura closed her eyes as Naraku slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her face. Kagura opened them as a look of fright spread over her face.

"Kagura. Your so pretty and your mom is so... so... boring now a days. C'mon, be mine. You'll never be bored or unhappy again." He said while leaning his face in towards Kagura's. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Kagura moved her hands and began to push him away.

He grabbed her hands and held them tightly above her head. He was an extremely strong man for someone who drinks so much. Kagura's feet barely touched the ground. Kagura was about to scream when Naraku blocked her mouth with his.

Kagura nearly threw up if she hadn't kicked him in the gut. She was wearing her black heeled boots. It must have hurt badly because he fell backwards onto the ground and into a fettle position holding his gut. Kagura grabbed her mother's purse from a lamp table and her keys. She ran out the room and locked it before she went out.

"Kagura? You were gone for so long. Are you okay?" Kanna asked lightly. Kagura couldn't answer. She had almost been completely raped by her step father. She would never be okay.

She picked up Kanna and carried her outside. A light snow was falling. Kagura put Kanna in the passenger side of her mom's blue car. She locked the doors after she got in and started the car. She buckled Kanna and herself into the car and drove away from their old broken down apartment.


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter 2. The Hospital**

The night was black with only a little light coming from the small crescent moon. Kagura sighed heavily as the building passed. Her mother used to be very successful and had a load of money in the bank.

Now, it was mostly gone. Naraku had to buy all his drugs and he even got Kikyo stuck on them. She used to be a good mom, until she met him. Kagura looked at Kanna a moment. She was sleeping with a heavy wheezing in her breathing.

Kagura pulled up into the hospital parking lot. She unbuckled herself and her sister. She picked Kanna up and ran through the hospital doors. She never even noticed the limo in the parking lot she had parked next to.

Kagura ran into the hospital looking around frantically. A doctor came up to her a stern look on his face.

"Listen miss. You can't be here unless you're a patent or a family member of one. You will have to go. Visiting hours are almost over anyway." The doctor tried to shoo her out the door.

"Listen up you bastard! My sister is sick, so help her! That's your fucking job, so do it!" Kagura yelled as a few tears fell down her face. The doctor sighed as he called for a stretcher. He put Kanna on it and looked her over and checked her temperature.

A surprised look spread over his face.

"Get this girl to the Emergency Room! Immediately!" the doctor yelled. Kagura looked worried as she followed after a herd of doctors and nurses who took Kanna into a closed room. Kagura wasn't allowed to go in so she paced around the waiting room impatiently. A few hours past by slowly as Kagura soon nodded off into a dreamless sleep. The morning came swiftly.

Kagura opened her eyes slowly. A few people were now in the waiting room. She looked at them all. There was a man with long black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans. A woman was sitting next to him with her head laying on his shoulder. She has black hair and soft kind eyes. She was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

There was another couple. A woman with long brown hair and matching eyes. She had on black pants with a thin blue jacket and a dark green shirt on under that. A man with black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail sat next to her. Her wore a dark dark violet shirt and black pants.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." said the woman wearing black and white. Kagura sat up slowly and pushed her messy hair out of her face.

"Hey, I'm Kagura." she replied lightly.

"This is Inuyasha. That's Sango and Miroku." Kagome said while pointing to each one. Kagura nodded slowly. Her mind was set on Kanna at the moment. At that moment the doctor she had seen was walking by.

"Hey!" Kagura yelled while standing up. She ran up to him. "Is Kanna okay?!" she asked frantically. He looked down slightly ashamed. He didn't say anything but simply left.

"Hey! Get your ass back here! Did you hear me!? Tell me how Kanna is! Right now you bastard!" Kagura yelled down the hall at him. He just turned a corner and left her alone. She fell onto her knees and began to weep.

Kagome rushed over to her and with Sango's help, they got her into a chair.

"What's wrong Kagura?" Kagome asked sympathetically. Kagura's body began to shake.

"Kanna... is my little sister... She's got a high fever and.. and.. she's been so sick... I might not have gotten her here fast enough!" she choked on her tears as she just broke down. Sango patted her back to help comfort her.

"I know how you feel. If anything ever happened to Kohaku, I don't know what I'd do." Sango said trying to make her feel better. Kagura's tears slowed slightly.

"I have to get some fresh air." Kagura said as she stood up and ran out of the waiting room. She ran past someone, but she didn't see who it was. She just kept running until she was outside. Her breath was heavy and was seeable in the cold. A hand came from behind her and grabbed her and covered her mouth.

Kagura kicked and tried to scream as she was dragged into an abandoned part of the hospital parking lot.


	3. Family Matters

**Chapter 3. Family Matters**

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat next to his father's bed at the hospital. His father was near death and his will had been made out and everything. His half brother Inuyasha was just here and left when he came in.

"Sesshomaru. My eldest son. You will take over the family company. However, you must do something to prove you have a heart." Sesshomaru looked taken back by this. Sure, he knew he would take over the company, but do something to show he had a heart, how stupid.

"What must I do to fulfill your wish father?" Sesshomaru asked. His father turned his head towards his son.

"You must do all you can to help one person, of your choice. You must do all you can to help them for 1 year after you find them. If you do not do this, the company will go to Inuyasha." he said in a raspy voice.

Sesshomaru was told to leave as his father sat with his mother. Sesshomaru sighed. He looked up as he heard someone crying and yelling. He smirked lightly. It didn't take more than 5 minutes before someone went and ran right past him.

It was a girl in all black and crimson. She wore a black skirt with fishnet stalkings and high black heeled boots. She wore a dark crimson shirt covered in fishnet. Her hair was layered and fell only to her a little below her shoudlers.

He watched as she ran from the hospital and was suddenly grabbed by a man wearing a mask. She looked to be in trouble. She was kicking and fighting as much as she could.

'Alright. I'll help her. If I can last a year, then my pathetic half brother won't get my company.' he thought as he followed the girl outside as she was dragged away.


	4. Saved

**Chapter 4. Saved**

Kagura was let go and fell to the ground as her attacker stood over her. She recognized that strange way of wavering when standing.

"Ahh! Naraku!" Kagura exclaimed. Naraku pulled back his left foot and kicked her in the side as best she could. Kagura rolled a few feet as her body went limp. Naraku casually walked over to her and picked her up by her hair.

Kagura screamed out in pain as Naraku threw her against a wall. Kagura could hear a bone crack as her shoulder took in the blow. Kagura fell down onto her face. The cold cement beneath her not helping.

Hot tears streamed down her face silently. Naraku kicked her to turn her over. He knelt down next to her and slowly began to pull her shirt up. He smirked at the large bleeding bruise on her side where he had kicked her. Her arm lay numb next to her.

Naraku pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut the fishnet that went over her shirt. He then began to cut the shirt in half. He missed once and made a small cut on Kagura's pale flesh, causing her to wince.

Crimson blood flowed from her wounds, as Naraku was just about to finish cutting her shirt off.

"Stop!" came a loud angry voice from somewhere behind him. He turned around to see a man running towards him.

"You're safe for now Kagura. Just wait. I'll get payback for what you did to me." he breathed before running off.

Sesshomaru ran towards Kagura. He noted all the various wounds. He placed his black coat around her. He picked her up and ran with her back into the hospital.

"Someone come here now!" Sesshomaru growled. Several people came with a stretcher. Sesshomaru laid her on it slowly and gently. He watched as they took the girl away on a stretcher. This would be harder than he thought. He picked that girl so he had to stick with her.

Kagura opened her eyes slowly. Her arm and chest felt numb. Her eyes glanced around. She was lying in a hospital bed. Her arm was wrapped up tightly and so was her side. Kagura's head began to pound unmercifully.

"Kanna?!" she suddenly remembered her sister. She moved herself up into a sitting position. Kagura made her way out of her bed and out the door. She forced herself to keep moving. She didn't see anyone around.

She walked for what seemed like a lifetime. Until she passed a window and looked into a room. There sat Kanna in a bed. Her face was whiter than usual and her body looks so dead. Several needles are in her arms and so many wires surrounded her. Kagura pressed her hands against the windows.

"Kanna." she whispered softly, "Kanna!" she yelled as she fell to the ground. She pounded the wall with her good hand angrily. A look of pure sadness covered her face. She cried deeply until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

Kagura's crimson eyes met eyes of a golden amber color. Eyes so deep she could barely breathe by staring at them. All she could see, all she wanted to see, were those deep amber eyes.

Sorry my chapters are a bit short. Anyways. If you have any ideas for my storie (s) please feel free to tell me. If you would want to help me write an Inuyasha fanfic then just ask. I'm always up for new things.

Bye for now. Please review.


	5. Deal

**Chapter 5. "Deal"**

Sesshomaru looked out one of the various windows in the hospital waiting room. He yawned almost silently. He had stayed at the hospital for almost a full day now. His mind kept on wandering to what a doctor had said to him earlier. After he had brought that girl in.

(flashback)

"Excuse me sir. Your the one who brought in Kagura Tsuma, correct?" asked a doctor with short blonde hair and green eyes. Sesshomaru raised a brow. He didn't know the girls name or who she was. So he just nodded.

The doctor pushed his glasses up farther onto his face as he looked at a clipboard.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked. The doctor looked up at his words and took a deep breath.

"Her condition isn't critical, but it will take some time to heal. Her right shoulder blade is fractured and will take the most time to heal. The giant bruise on her side was bleeding rather badly. She has a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. There is also a long cut from a knife. It's not too deep and wasn't very bad. Other than that, she should be fine. She also has a small fever, but that she go away in a day or two. However..." the doctor trailed off as he put a hand to his forehead.

"However?" Sesshomaru asked. He was rather interested to hear the rest.

The doctor sighed before going on. "Earlier she brought her younger sister in. She is very ill and in critical condition at the moment. We don't know if she will make it thought. Miss Tsuma could barely pay for a few normal shots and drugs for her sister. We can't do anything if she can't pay for it. We're terribly sorry to have to say that." the doctor said.

He didn't speak any more before he left. Sesshomaru looked deep in thought.

(end flashback)

That was 2 hours ago. He took a small sip of a cup of coffee he was holding. He thought about her name.

"Hmm. Kagura..." he said the name slowly. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone crying. He put his cup down and got up. He just turned a corner and saw Kagura.

His expression became surprised to see that she could even stand, let along walk. She was on the ground crying. He knew that she had just looked into her sisters room. He walked up behind her. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

Her eyes turned towards him. A deep crimson color. Beautiful and painful. Her teary face was pale. She looked weak and feeble as her body shook. He could feel her shaking under his hand.

"Come, you need to get back to your room to rest." he said lightly. Kagura shook her head.

"Kanna... she.. she needs help..." she choked on her words.

Kagura gasped as Sesshomaru picked her up. One of his arms rested under both her knees and the other was under her back. Kagura tried to fight against him but, she was far to weak. Kagura soon blacked out in the arms of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru laid Kagura down in her bed. He pulled the blankets over her and took a seat in one of the various chairs. He began to look through a phone book. His hands ran over the pages carefully.

"Ah, here. Tsuma." he said lightly as he wrote down a phone number. He left Kagura's room and dialed the number he had written down on his cell phone. There was a few rings before someone picked up the phone.

??? - Hello?

Sesshomaru -Excuse me, is this the Tsuma residence?

??? - Yeah, who's calling?

Sesshomaru - This is Sesshomaru Taiyoukai. I wish to know to whom I am speaking.

??? - Oh! Mr. Taiyoukai! My names Kurai.

Sesshomaru - How are you related to Kagura Tsuma?

Kurai - She's my sister. Well, not really. We aren't related by blood or marriage. She is the daughter of my fathers girlfriend Kikyo. They moved in with us. How... do you know her?

Sesshomaru - Kagura is in the hospital due to severe injuries. Kanna is also here. It would be a noble thing to do if you came down here immediately.

Kurai - What!? How did this happen!? Thank you for calling to inform me about this. I'm on my way. Good bye.

Sesshomaru heard the phone go onto the receiver. Kagura's not even related to them, yet, they seem to care about her a lot. He sighed.

"You called Kurai?" came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Kagura standing in the doorway of her room. She was leaning against the door frame. Her eyes seemed relieved. They stood in silence a moment.

"Thank you." she mumbled softly after a few moments. Sesshomaru nodded as he walked up to her. He put his hand around her shoulders and helped her back to her bed.

Kagura laid down on the pillows. Her eyes looked cloudy and heavy. She yawned lazily. Her eyes moved towards Sesshomaru. She had a piercing gaze. It sent a shiver up his spine.

"So.. who are you, Mr. Suit." she laughed. Sesshomaru frowned. He was wearing a black suit. Even the shirt underneath was black. He narrowed his eyes slightly then turned away.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taiyoukai." he replied. "Not Mr. Suit." he added trying to do a voice impression of Kagura. Kagura's eyes glanced at him with enjoyment. She laughed lightly.

"So, what is Mr. High and Mighty doing helping a poor person like me, huh? What's with the black suit, huh?" Kagura question as she sat up in her bed.

"It is what one usually wears when a family member is on their death bed." Sesshomaru said with an unwavering voice. Kagura looked down. She felt a strange pity for him suddenly. More than what she felt.

"Sorry." she said quietly. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Don't be. My father is ill and I knew he was dying. Even he knew. Yet, he still kept working himself to the bone. I am taking over his company and I have to teach my brother Inuyasha how to run a company."

"Hey! Your Inuyasha's brother. Cool. I only met him once. He, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. He didn't say anything though. Only Sango and Kagome spoke." Kagura said with a smile spread over her face.

"Would you like to know why I'm helping you?" Sesshomaru asked. His eyes staring deeply into Kagura's. Her eyes seemed to be so dull. Like they had seen too many bad things in her life.

"Of course. It was one of my earlier questions." Kagura replied. A sudden shiver ran up her spine. Why was he looking at her like that. His eyes bore holes in her as she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"My father has given me full control of his company. There is a small catch. I must help one person for one year before I can take control of the company." He said vaguely. Kagura raised a brow at his words.

"So, in order for you to get your dad's company..." she paused slightly, "You have to help someone a full year and, I'm that one person?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagura's eyes turned to more a glare than anything else. Sesshomaru felt like her eyes would make her fall over backwards at any moment. He swallowed hard earning a smirk from Kagura.

Sesshomaru held out his hand.

"Is it a deal?" he asked. Kagura looked at his hand and took it in her own.

They shook hands a moment and didn't release each others hand.

"Deal." Kagura said lightly. Her voice steady and heavy.


	6. Truth

**Chapter 6. Truth**

Neither Kagura nor Sesshomaru noticed that they still held the others hand. They seemed lost in a trance. Both staring into the others eyes. Inching ever closer. A strange force pulled them closer. Neither felt control over their movements.

Their faces lay at least 5 inches apart when someone coughed. They broke out of their trance and looked to the door. A tall boy with strange lavender hair and green eyes was watching them. He was leaning against the doorway.

"So, am I interrupting something here?" he asked slyly as he stood up straight and walked forward a bit. Sesshomaru and Kagura glanced at each other through the corners of their eyes. Kagura glanced down at their hands. She quickly recoiled herself.

Her face turned bright red as Sesshomaru hid his face and turned away from them. Kagura looked at the man who had just entered.

"So, Kurai. How's Kikyo?" she asked. Kurai sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"She's... uh... in here too. Naraku threw her pretty hard and she's gone into a slight comma. Zinan and I have been worried sick about you and Kanna." he said as he knelt down next to her bed.

"He came with us." he said suddenly. This caused Kagura to turn her head and slap her brother. She slapped him so hard, you could hear her hand making contact with his flesh extremely clear.

Sesshomaru stifled a laugh. He found it interesting. That those two aren't related, but act like it, almost like how he and Inuyasha act. A small boy entered the room. His hair looks pure white and his eyes have no true color.

"Hey Zinan!" Kagura greeted. Kurai grunted as he tried to care for his face wound. His eyes traveled to Kagura. He gasped rather loudly. Everyone turned to him.

"What happened to you Kagura?! Was it him again?!" Kurai asked angrily. Kagura looked down shamefully. Her head fell into a small and slow nod. Kurai balled his hands up into fists. His face became red with anger.

"This.... is enough! How could he.... do this again...!" he yelled. He stormed out of the room. Leaving Kagura looking so sad. Her body sank into the hospital bed. She pulled the covers up as silent tears leaked from her tear stained face. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Zinan jumped onto the bed and gave her a soft hug, before leaving.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. Kagura looked up. Her eyes stared sadly at him. She sniffled as she forced herself to sit up.

"Naraku.... it's not the first.... time..... he just wasn't so.... so... violent.... I called the police... they ..... didn't believe....me..." she sobbed out into the white blankets. Her body shook so wildly. Sesshomaru tried to comfort her.

"Go. Please, go." she asked him lightly. He nodded as he made her lay back down. She watched him leave. He held such great posture and grace.

'I hate him.' She thought.

'But, you like that one man. What was his name again? Oh yes, Sesshomaru.' a little voice inside her head spoke very clearly to her.

'Do not!'

'Of course you do. I'm you, so I know what you feel. You haven't liked him very long, but you do.'

'Shut up! I hate men.'

'Not all of them. You like him.'

'Stop saying that. Maybe I do.'

'See. You can't get rid of me. You can't fool me.'

'So I like him.... a little. I just don't want to be hurt.'

'I know. I know what you forgot to say.'

'What?'

'Again.'

Kagura opened her eyes wide. It was right. She didn't admit to having feeling for men, because she didn't want to be hurt. Not like before. Kagura put her head in her hands.

Her past had just come back. Eating away at her insides. Pushing her towards the end of her emotional limits. She flopped back down and drifted to sleep.


	7. Night Wishes

Chapter 7. Night Wishes

Kagura's eyes flew open as she bulted upright in her bed. She took in long ragged breaths. Aweful thoughts filled her mind. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees. She never cried so much before in her life.

'It's all his fault! If he had let us live out our lives peacefully, we wouldn't be here!'

'You can blame him all you want, it's not going to help anything.' a voice said. It spoke truthfully.

'Still, I hate him so much! Why does he persist in attacking me. I can't ....'

'Can't take much more. Can you? Of course not. I know how you feel. Your still worried about the other one. He scares you more than Naraku. Be strong now, it's all you can do.'

'Yes, your right. I should be fighting, not crying. I'm just... too afraid.'

"You all right?" came a strong voice from one of the chairs by her bed. Kagura's head moved only slightly to the side. She wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting there. She no doubt looked like a wreck.

Sesshomaru could see her tears turning black from her makeup. Her hair was messy and she looked ill. She turned away and covered herself up with one of the blankets.

"Why do you hide your face from me?" he asked calmly.

"I look horrible." she mummbled as a response. Sesshomaru laughed lightly. More of a chuckle.

"You look fine to me. Honestly." he added quickly. Kagura was blushing crazily under the protection of her blankets.

"Um... thanks.." she said weakly. She felt Sesshomaru lift the blankets up from her head. She felt him gently push her back down into the sheets.

"Your welcome." he replied as he turned to leave.

Kagura reached out her hand and caught his. She held back a small tear that slowly fell down her face.

"Please don't. I don't like to be alone. I feel safe right now, I don't want to lose that feeling. Please stay." she asked in a small voice.

Sesshomaru was surprised at what she was doing. He smiled inwardly as he turned around and took his seat. He still held Kagura's hand for some reason.

She soon fell back asleep, leaving him sitting in the dark. He moved his thumb along the palm of her delicate hand. He watched her breathing for a moment. A small smile fell over her sad face.

He put her hand back and got up to leave. He stopped at the doorway. He turned back to look at her. She was very unique. A girl with a mind like no others. She seemed be stronge, but something was weakening her.

He knew something was tearing her up deep inside. He sighed as he went back to the same chair.

'She didn't want me to leave, so I won't.' he thought. He leaned back and drifted away into sleep.

Kagura was sitting on a bench under a flickering light. Rain poured down on her head as the building seemed to turn away from her. Everything did. She slumped down as she began to shiver.

"C'mon, we've got things to do." came a voice from behind her. She jumped up as she recognized the voice. She turned around shakily and saw no one. She sighed with relief as the rain continued to pour down.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist. They held her tightly. A man laid his head on her shoulder. He breathed in her ear. His breath was thick with bear.

"Kagura. You've run away too long. It's time to face life. Your gonna be mine forever. You got that?" he asked. Kagura broke free and turned around. Darkness. No one was there. Not even the faintest trace that anyone had been there.

She took a few ragged breathes. Panic came over her. She fell to her knees and hugged her legs. Tears fell down her face. The rain began to lessen.

"Kagura?" someone called. Kagura looked up as a hand was outstretched to her. She looked up more at a shadowed face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I can help you." he said lightly. Kagura placed her hand in his. He pulled her up to her feet and into an embrace. Kagura felt like a child being held in the warm arms of someone who will protect you.

"Do you wish to stay like this?" he asked. Kagura nuzzled up against him and nodded.

"Yes. I wish to stay like this forever." she mummbled.

"Then I shall not move, or ever leave you." he replied softly.

Just as Kagura felt truely safe and happy it vanished. It turned into the white ceiling of a hospital room ceiling. Kagura turned her head and saw a hand outstretched to her. She looked surprised as she saw Sesshomaru sleeping in the same chair.

His hand was rested against a small table next to her bed. Kagura gave a weak smile as she slide her hand into his. She smiled wider as he gripped it gently. Still asleep.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have been extremely buissy with school and the fact that I'm moving, so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter.


	8. Kanna

**Chapter 8. Kanna**

Kagura had fallen asleep again and not noticed. She yawned as she sat up lazily. A note was placed on her bed. She picked it up and unfolded it. Her eyes read over what it said.

_Kagura,_

_My fathers funeral is today, so I can not come back until tomorrow. I hope you are well enough to visit your sister. She fairs better, but is still very ill. It would do wonders for her if you were to visit her. Bye the way, she is in room 164 on the second floor._

_Sesshomaru_

Kagura instantly jumped up and out of bed. She instantly fell to her knees.

"My legs are still really weaka." she mummbled. Kagura pushed herself up. Keeping herself steady, by using the wall, she slowly made her way down to where kanna was. She opened the door to her room and walked in. Kanna lay with different peices of equipment on her.

She breathed in deep and with a wheezing sound. Kagura ran to Kanna's side and knelt down. Her eyes were closed and her face was more flushed than usual. Kagura placed her hand on Kanna's forehead. She recoiled it, as if she had been burned.

"Oh Kanna." she muttered as she stroked her hair gently. "You'll be better soon. Just wait. I know it." she whispered softly. Kagura stood up when a doctor walked into the room.

"Oh, hello. You must be Kagura, I'm Doctor Taikora. I have been told to tell you everything about your sisters health right now.

"Well, then. Start talking." Kagura ordered. Dr.Taikora nodded.

"She has a very rare illness which can be caused by alot of things. In her case, it would be from near death starvation, smoke from cigarettes, malnurishment, an unclean enviorment, and several other things. Do you know why she has all these?" he stated.

"Yes. My mother and her boyfriend smoke, our house is a hell hole, we never have any money for food or anything else for that matter, and when we do have food it's usually old or expired. Our family is screwed up, and so is everything else." Kagura replied while looking down. She cast her eyes up at Dr.Taikora.

"That's very sad. She's getting the best treatment we can give. Mr. Taiyoukai took care of that already. Your very lucky." he said.

Kagura nodded. She knew she was for knowing Sesshomaru. To think, everything wouldn't be like this if her real father hadn't died.

"I'll leave you alone now, please take care of yourself." he said.

"I will." Kagura replied as he walked out of the room.

_'The bastard!'_

_'Your real father?'_

_'Yes! If he hadn't died, then none of this would have happened!'_

_'Stop blaming him for all this. It's not all his fault you know. It was an accidental death. Maybe even murder.'_

_'I know, but still!!!'_

_'Still nothing. Just try to let it go for now. Just try to enjoy your time with Kanna.'_

"Kanna." Kagura muttered.


	9. Almost Healed

**Chapter 9. Almost Healed**

Three weeks flew by. Kagura's injuries healed quickly allowing her to leave. In those weeks she felt something happen to her. To her heart. It fell apart. It was 5 days ago it began to crumble.

Kagura was outside Kanna's room standing next to Kurai and Zinan. They were watching as the doctors gave her medicine and several shots. It was heart braking to watch her go through all that. Kagura turned her head and looked down the hall. She expected to see Sesshomaru standing just around the corner. He always did now, like he was afraid to approach her formally.

Instead, her eyes fell upon the image of Naraku. She felt like throwing up. Her stomach was squrming with sickness. She blinked to push the aweful feelings behind her. Her eyes reopened and he was gone.

Was he stalking her? Waiting for the right moment to finish her off. Just the thought made Kagura sick to her stomach.

That was 5 days ago and yet it still made her feel like he was watching her. The sooner she got out of the hospital the better.

Kagura sat in one of the chairs in the main lobby. She was tapping her feet impatiently. Kurai was snoring loudly across the room and Zinan was reading a book. Sesshomaru was talking to a doctor.

About 10 minutes later he came back. Kagura looked up at him coming towards her. She stood up slowly.

"So? Can I leave this place yet?" she asked. He nodded his head lightly.

"Yes, your free to leave. Come, I'll take you to your house so you can gather up your remaining posessions. Your brothers as well." he said while staring at Kurai out of the corner of his eye. He raised a brow at him and turned back to Kagura.

"Does he always sleep like that?" he asked. Kagura laughed alittle and nodded her head once. "I shall give him a room far away from the others then." Kagura laughed again.

Kagura was the first one out of the doors once Kurai was awake. She breathed in deeply, taking in the frozen air. It was like heaven to her. She wobbled when she walked from lying down so much. A black limo pulled up and somone opened the door so they could get in.

Kagura sat by the window as Kurai sat next to Zinan who sat next to her. Sesshomaru was the last in and sat across from her.

"We live at 841 Westbridge." Kagura mummbled. Sesshomaru nodded and told the driver. They were off. Kagura rested her head on her left hand as she stared out the window. They soon drove into the neighborhood she knew too well.

A broken down appartment building came up, followed by a small house. Brown and falling apart.

"Let's make this quick. I don't want to stay too long. Kurai and Zinan got out and Kagura was about too. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand gently and shook his head. She looked at him a little confused, but sat back down.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Are all your injuries healed completely. I wouldn't want you to have to lift something heavy and end up back in the hospital." Sesshomaru asked. Kagura looked down sadly. She placed her hands to her heart and frowned. Her eyes were cloudy.

"Almost." she whispered. Sesshomaru didn't quite understand what she meant then. He helped her out of the limo and into the house. As soon as he opened the door the smell of smoke and beer hit his nose like a cannon. He coughed a few times.

"Try not to breath through your nose. It's worse than having it cut off." Kagura commented. She ran up the stairs to join her brothers. It only took15 minutes before they all came back down. Kagura had the most things.

Sesshomaru took most of it and took it out to the limo where the driver was ready to put it in the trunk.

"Some of it's Kanna's." Kagura said. "I didn't want to leave her things here either." Sesshomaru nodded. Kurai insisted that he put his own things in. Zinan shoved his things at Sesshomaru and jumped into the car slightly afraid.

"Huh? What's wrong Zinan?" Kurai asked. His hand came out and pointed down the street at something.

Kagura turned around and backed up into the car. Her eyes held a strong bond of fear. A few people were walking up. Sesshomaru was in the house getting the other things.

Kouga lead them. His attire was all black. He smiled widely at Kagura.

"Hey babe, I was wondering where you went. What's up with a weird color?" he said. Kagura wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Kagome and Sango had come to visit her on several occasions. They had brought a dress they had made themselves. They had wanted it to be black, but couldn't find the right material.

It was a dark blue with long bell sleeves and reached her ankles. Kouga walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace. She could barely breath from the fact that he was so much as touching her.

Sesshomaru walked out and raised a brow.

"Kagura." he called. She turned her head and smiled at him. Her smile was pleading, in away that cried 'help!'. Kouga let her go and she ran up to Sesshomaru's side. She clutched onto his shirt and whispered to him.

"Make him go away, please. It hurts too much, to even look at him. Please, chase him away." she begged. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her back in a comforting way.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"Something horrible." she replied.


	10. To Defend a Broken Heart

**Chapter 10. To Defend a Broken Heart**

Kouga raised a brow at Sesshomaru. His face had an expression of thought placed over it. He suddenly smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! I thought you looked familiar. Your Sesshomaru Taiyoukai. Rich modern prince is what I've heard. I didn't know you went for the rich types babe." Kouga said earning a few snickers from the people surrounding him.

"Stop calling me that. I hate you." Kagura whispered. Kouga put a hand to his ear.

"What's that? I can't hear you when you talk like a mouse." he said tauntingly. Kagura clutched onto Sesshomaru tighter.

"I said I hate you!" Kagura yelled at the top of her lungs. Kouga looked like he had been blow away. He had taken a step back and had a fake hurt look on his face.

"Wow, I never knew you could do that. Stand up for yourself anyway." he said with a menicing look on his face. The people around him laughed and stopped when he barked at them to.

"Be gone you annoying insect." Sesshomaru said as he walked with Kagura towards the limo. Kouga ran up to him and stepped in his way. He pulled Kagura off of him and pushed her back into the people who had been with him. They made a circle around her and trapped her inside it.

"C'mon pretty boy. No one makes a fool of Kouga and gets away with it. Let's dance." Kouga said as he threw a punch at Sesshomaru, hitting him in the face. Kouga's jaw fell open as he jumped back a bit.

Sesshomaru acted as if he hadn't even been hit at all. Not a scratch, trail of blood, or bruise could be seen. Sesshomaru tilted his head to both sides, alowing his neck to crack.

"I wouldn't want to get my suit covered in blood." he mummbled as he took off his suit jacket and pulled off the black shirt under that. He tossed them to the ground and stood tall, waiting for Kouga to start.

Kagura was surprised. Sesshomaru looked amazingly fit. Her cheeks went slightly red as she caught what she was thinking about. A few of the girls around Kagura were making loud remarks and giggling about him.

Kouga ran at Sesshomaru again. This time with a fake punch and a kick. Sesshomaru was well trained in fighting and instantly saw what Kouga was planning. He sidestepped as Kouga was about to kick him, making Kouga fall flat on his back. Sesshomaru kicked him in the side making him roll over a few times.

"C'mon Kouga!" the people around Kagura began to yell.

Blood rolled down the corner of Kouga's mouth as he turned over onto his hands and knees. He spat a small amount of blood out then looked up at Sesshomaru. A menacing look spread over his face quickly. One that made him look ready to kill.

Kouga quickly recoiled himself and go ready for another round. He charged at him, ready for a fist fight. Sesshomaru was fast and ducked down then brought his elbow up into Kouga's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Kouga stumbled back a bit while holding his stomach. Sesshomaru took a few steps forward and managed to lay in about 10 good punches before Kouga hit the ground unconcious. The group left Kagura and picked up Kouga, then ran away.

"You alright?" Kagura asked lightly as she picked up his shirt and jacket. He nodded.

"Yes, and you. Did any of them hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks. That was really nice of you. To defend me like that anyways. No one has ever done that before." Kagura said while looking down as a blush came over her face. She held out Sesshomaru's things. "Here." she said.

She felt Sesshomaru lift them out of her hands. She still didn't look at him. She couldn't. Something kept her from looking at him in the eyes.

She gave a small squeak when he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. His eyes looked strangely warm. Something you wouldn't normaly see in him.

"Come, let's go before they come back." Sesshomaru said. Kagura nodded and got into the car as Sesshomaru finished putting the things away. Once he got in he was flooded with questions and praise from Zinan and Kurai.

"Wow! The soo cool! How long did it take you to learn all that? Could you teach me? Do you study an ancient form of fighting or something?" Zinan exclaimed.

"That was amazing! Absolutely astounding! You have to teach me how to move that fast! I could barely see you when you moved, it was so wonderful!" Kurai praised.

Sesshomaru looked like he had fallen asleep after all their questions. Kagura was sitting next to him this time. His sleeping form leaned over, towards Kagura. Kagura gave a small blush when she realized that her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was resting against hers.

Kagura closed her eyes and smiled as she let herself relax. She felt her cheeks go slightly red.

"I've never her do that before. You think she's sick or something?" She heard Zinan's voice say. Kurai nodded as they both leaned closer. Kagura frowned and balled her hand into a fist. She hit them both on the head once, trying not to move so he wouldn't wake.

Zinan and Kurai were silent the rest of the way. Kagura just tried to keep her gaze away from Sesshomaru, but had little luck with that.

She sighed as she gave in and just sat there resting against him, looking at his sleeping face.

'He's so sweet to you.'

'Yeah, he is.'

'No one has ever done what he did. He stood up for you and protected you when you needed to be.'

'Yes. Maybe, he could brake my luck cycle.'

'Then again, he may not. He might turn out just like the rest of them.'

'You could be right.'

'See, I am most of the time.'

'Just not this time.'


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 11. Home Sweet Home**

The limo pulled up to a long drive way and took at least a few minutes to reach the giant doors of the mansion that stood before them. Giant towers stood proudly high above them like a castle. It stood in all its glory.

Gleaming windows reflected the sunlight. The white exterior seemed to glow with pride as the siblings all stood in awe of the glorious palace that towered before them. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at their expressions of daze and amazement.

"Are any of you coming in" he asked in a mocking way as the giant doors flung open and several people rushed out to get the bags. Sesshomaru looked back. They still stood their. "Well" He asked again.

Zinan and Kurai ran inside, each one eager to see the interior. Kagura stood where she was. She turned her back to the mansion. Sesshomaru walked down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up.

"Is something wrong" he asked nearly silently. Kagura lightly choked on her words.

"It is so glorious a place. Someone like me should never be allowed to set foot in such a wonderous place. People like me don't..." she choked on her words. Sesshomaru sighed. He let his hand fall to his side and sighed.

"You could just stay outside for the rest of the time you spend here." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone of voice. Kagura turned with a surprised look on her face. She slapped him in the back of the head and stormed inside.

Sesshomaru laughed alittle and followed her inside. He found the siblings once again staring in absolute awe at his home. The roof of the first room was stained glass, thickest you could get and in the most beautiful designs. A dog demon surrounded by people who worship him. Pictures of the gifts they bestowed him lay on the edges.

The main room was also large. A double staircase leads up to the second and third floor. Elegant silk drapes are hung delicately over doors and along walls. The tile floor gleamed in a stunning burst of white.

Crimson carpet covers the stairs and the railings shine like new. Several chairs and couches are spread around in a beautiful arrangement. The room smelled of fresh rose and other flowers. Many antique vases hold hundreds of soft buds as the sunlight gently pours through the stain glass.

"Come, your rooms are this way." Sesshomaru said to brake the silence and began the long journey up a flight of stairs. The siblings followed. They turned down a few hallways and reached a door.

Sesshomaru opened it and let Zinan and Kurai in. Two beds were placed on either side of the room. Dressers, a door to a seperate bathroom, and several other peices of furniture decorated the green room.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room. Kagura, yours is this way." he said while walking down another hall. Zinan and Kurai had stayed behind and let the two be alone. Sesshomaru stopped and opened another door allowing Kagura inside.

The room was large with a giant bed in the center. A thin canopy of dark violet lace hung lazily over the beautifully decorated bed posts. The blankets and sheets were all black, along with the pillow cases. A vanity stood on the far end next to another door. A full body mirror hung on the wall left to the bed with a silver encasement around its edges.

"It's awesome." Kagura breathed lightly as she stepped in. Sesshomaru stood where he was. He watched as she dove onto the bed and laid there a few moments. She was smiling.

"The door there, leads to the main bathroom. The one opposite that, leads to my room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or anyone else who works here. I shall leave you alone now. I shall see you at dinner this evening." Sesshomaru said before departing.

Kagura looked to the door that lead to his room. It was a normal door, like any other you might see. Kagura walked up to it and placed her hand against. The wood of the door was smooth as a pebble. The handle shone with a golden touch.

Kagura turned around and looked at the room again. The walls were a soft blue color and the carpet matched them. She walked to the bed and fell onto the silk beddings. She hummed a song under her breath as she watched the canopy that was draped over the bed.

She raised her arm and flexed her fingers. Her black nail polish had faided away to a few scraps of black here and there. The sleeve of her dress fell down her arm in soft ripples of fabric. She pulled her arm back down.

She sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the huge bed. She had been laying down and sleeping for far too long. She went out the door, closing it softly behind her. She looked down the hall on both sides and decided to go right.

Her feet moved without thought as to where she was going. She just needed to move and be on her feet. After a while she began to think.

'This place. I might some day call this home sweet home.' she thought lazily as her feet continued to lead her in every direction without thought.


	12. Calming Storms

**Chapter 12. Calming Storms**

Kagura had wandered around for hours it seemed. Her feet began to ache a little as she decided to go back. She stopped and turned around. Her eyes looked at the different halls. Each one strung with beautiful velvet banners of blue and red and black.

"Oh. Which way did I come from?" she mummbled while crossing her arms as a scowl crossed her face. She leaned up against a wall and closed her eyes for a moment. Her fingers lightly tapped her arm as she stood up straight again.

"He said to ask someone if I got lost, but... Where is everyone?" Kagura questioned. She had seen absolutely no one while on her walk through the palace like mansion. Each hallway leading her farther and farther away from the safe walls of her room.

She walked back down one hall, then another. Her feet ached and she was getting tired. She passed quite a few large stained glass windows and sometimes stopped to admire the pictures in them. She could tell it was getting dark, or it was going to rain soon.

It turned out to be both. Thunder and lighting clashed together with a heavy rain as night took over the sky. Kagura jumped now and then when something caught her off guard. She began to run. Her eyes looked all around.

'Oh! This place is so huge! I'll never find my way back! Ahh! This is so annoying.' she thought.

Kagura kept up an even pace and soon found her way back to the giant room they had first entered in. A streak of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the stained glass above.

"Lost?" Someone asked from nearby. Kagura jumped and put her hands to her heart as she turned around. Another streak of lightning allowed her to see Sesshomaru sitting there. A small cup was in his hands. There was a long thick blanket laying next to him on the furniture. He was wearing a pair of black pajama pants as it seemed, but he had no shirt.

His eyes met with Kagura's as another flash lit up the room.

"You look tired." Sesshomaru said quietly while taking a sip of whatever was in his cup. Kagura only staggered her way towards the sofa and fell onto it. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Her head layed on her knees.

Sesshomaru picked up the blanket and placed it over Kagura who looked up at him. She yawned weakly and gripped the blanket tightly. A few moments passed and each time lightning lit up the sky, Kagura would watch the stained glass.

It looked like it was alive, moving, dancing, and singing. The pictures seemed to move each time they could not be seen, like it was enchanted or something. Kagura's body leaned over and her head lightly rested on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He didn't look at her. It seemed they were both possesed to look at the glass. As Kagura grew closer to sleep, she could have sworn she heard the pictures above her singing. Kagura stretched her legs out and yawned again.

"Perhaps I should take you to your room?" Sesshomaru said. Kagura only shook her head.

"I'm so calm right now. I don't really want to move yet." her words were small and weary. Her voice was heavy with exhaustion as were her eyes. She could not keep them from closing.

Sesshomaru didn't move, or attempt to leave. Even though he knew she was asleep already. He shifted his weight and stayed where he was, until he too fell asleep.

'So... so.. wonderful.' Kagura thought lightly. She moved alittle, and moved a little closer to Sesshomaru. Even in sleep, she still felt like the glass was watching her, as if it knew of her past, and wanted to make it better.

'Impossibile.' she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Away**

Kagura woke up to feel of someone shaking her lightly. She shifted around and opened her eyes slightly. Kurai was looming over her with a smile twisted onto his face. A smug look was placed on Zinan who stood not far behind Kurai. He was shaking his head giving a small laugh.

"What the hell is so funny!" Kagura demanded. Kurai raised his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"That Sesshomaru guy is pretty cool, you know. He left pretty early and left you a note." Kurai said while pulling a piece of paper from one of his pockets. He waved it around in front of Kagura, who snatched it away greedily. She unfolded it and ran her eyes across the paper.

_Kagura-_

_Feel free to do as you wish today. However, I request that you don't venture too far away, in the case that something may happen to you or your brothers. Also, my brother, Inuyasha, is moving in to learn about the company. Try to humor him, if in any way he acts, in an immature way._

_Sesshomaru_

"Seems like he likes you Kagura." Kurai said while turning his back to her. Zinan had already lost interest in their conversation and was looking around in the room.

"What do you mean! How did you come to that conclusion?" Kagura asked as she rose to her feet and glared at her brother.

Kurai shrugged, "He just seems to worry about you alot is all. Seems like he's trying really hard to protect you from something."

"He's doing that for all of us. He's keeping Naraku as far away as he can." Kagura retorted to her brothers remark. Kurai shrugged again and walked off.

Kagura decided she needed to take a bath to relax herself. She acended up the stairs and headed towards her room. She looked around and was somewhat amazed. All her things had been unpacked and placed in their proper spots. All her clothing had been washed and folded.

"I could get used to this." Kagura mumbled with a look of pure bliss on her face. She grabbed a clean set of clothes and made her way around, looking for the bathroom. Reluctantly she found it in the first five minutes of searching every room. She walked in and found it to be a grand room.

The tub was in center of the room and in a circular shape. It look somewhat like a tiny pool because, the depth was at least a little less then her own height. The entire floor was marble tiles that ran up the wall and into a spiraling pattern at the top. The tub was already full of hot water. She found several towels laying close to the tub.

Kagura shed her old clothes and lowered herself into the water. She continued on to scrub and clean herself. She must have stayed in there a long time before she finally climbed out and draped herself in the towels. She dried off and dressed in her clothes.

Kagura left the room feeling a little more relaxed. It seemed like her worries of Naraku were gone now. At least for the time being.

Kagura stopped in a hall as she listened to the faint rumbling of her stomach.

"You must be pretty hungry sis." Zinan said from behind her. Kagura jumed and turned to face him. She blushed lightly and nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is? she asked. Zinan nodded with a smile.

"Kurai is in the dining room fighting with the person who brought him the food. You have to come see. It's really funny." Zinan said with a laugh. Kagura followed her little brother into a large room where a long and large table was set up. Many chairs were lined along each side.

Sure enough, there was Kurai arguing with a man in a tux like outfit.

"What the hell is the point to having so many stupid forks!" Kurai yelled.

"The point of having so many utensils, is so you can eat your food properly!" the man yelled back. It went on like that a few moments before Kagura decided to stop them.

"Kurai! Just shut up and eat the food already!" she said while pulling out one of the seats and sitting down.

The rest of the meal was silent, except for Kurai muttering curses as got confused about which fork he should use. Kagura only ate from the large bowl of fruit that had been placed in front of them. Zinan must have eaten his weight in eggs that morning. Kagura laughed inwardly. It had been a long time since they had eaten a real meal. It felt good to know they were finally away from their old life.


End file.
